An Unexpected Love
by Sniperkurosaki
Summary: With Will out of the picture JJ finds herself being lonely more and more. When her neighbor Michael finds himself locked out in the rain she helps. Offers him a shower and clothes. What if one thing lead to another and a type of love formed? An unexpected love.
1. chapter 1

Chapter 1

Sitting on the couch JJ was lonely her robe covering her very naked body. The tv was a dull hum compared to the downpour outside. It made JJ think of the night she confessed to Will. How time had flown and the love had died. Sitting with her legs across the couch made her bare legs chilly. Thinking about Will only made her heart hurt so she decided to make dinner. Walking to the kitchen her robe tightly bound with the belt. Rinsing out her drink glass in the sink JJ looks out at the rain. Looking past the streaks on the window she can see her neighbors porch. The parents are gone and the son is at a sleepover. They asked if she could keep an eye on the house. With no one to take care of this weekend she happily agreed. Then out of the corner of her eye she see's something move. A lump on their porch sitting just beside the door. Fearing a burgular JJ hurries to grab her gun and badge. Not wanting to take any longer she hurries into the rain and down the sidewalk. Pointing the gun away from any part of her she is at the house in no time. The concrete step of a porch is slick and the lump has a more defined shape. JJ recognizes him the moment her feet hit the porch. "Michael? What are you doing out here in the rain?"

"My friend got sick and puked so he sent us home. With mom and dad gone the door is locked and my key is inside."

"How long have you been out here?"

"I don't know, since the sun went down" JJ knew that was at least an hour ago. "Come on, come to my house. I told your parents I would look after the house. That means you too if your home now come on." JJ offers her hand to the boy she knew to be about 15. He seems to think a moment before taking her hand. JJ almost flinches at how cold his hand is in hers. She helps him up and wraps her arm around him rubbing his arm up and down. Hoping to give him some of her heat before they get to her house. The walk back seems longer with no threat of death looming. Now that she has a moment JJ has realized he is about five inches taller than her. He is pretty lean but from what she can tell its muscle from sports. The light of her porch is a relief as she opens the door. She helps him inside and sets him on the couch slowly. "Give me a one moment and I will give you a towel." JJ hurried to the hall closet and grabs a towel. She quickly hurries back and wraps him in the towel. He reaches for the towel but catches her hand instead. Startled JJ pulls away not knowing what to do. "I am sorry I didn't mean-"

"No it is okay I should have warned you." JJ says before pulling back and walking towards the kitchen. "In a moment when you are ready you can hop in the shower." JJ says before grabbing a kettle for tea, after she looks back at Michael. His hair is a nice bright brown color. His eyes are a dark chocolate color and it made JJ's heart melt. "Okay I think I am ready," JJ hears from behind her. "Okay the bathroom is in the middle of the hall. Pull the knob out and turn it to the left for hot water. Leave your clothes by the door and I'll dry them." JJ says before focusing back on the tea. She can hear Michael walk across the wood floors to the bathroom. As she puts the kettle on the stove she hears the water go on in the bathroom. Taking that as a signal to grab his clothes she walks down the hall. she knocks softly not wanting to startle him. "Michael I am gonna grab your clothes off the floor by the door, just wanted to let you know." JJ quickly grabs the crumpled heap next to the door. After closing the door she turned away before saying something. "It should only take thirty minutes to dry so take your time." JJ says before venturing off to the dryer and throwing his laundry in. After that she went back to get the now boiling kettle. Grabbing a cup of tea she sat down at the dining room table, listening to the water hit the house. Hearing the shower reminds JJ of those showers her and Will shared. Those hot moments where the heat of the water and love combining together. The sound of the dryers soft chime startles JJ, reemerging from her thoughts. Getting up to get the clothes leaving her tea behind. Getting to the dryer she quickly grabs the clothes out and folds them. She walks back to the bathroom and knocks softly on the door again. "Hey Michael it is me again just gonna set your clothes on the toilet lid." With no answer again she took it as an okay to put the clothes in there. She grabs the knob and twists it and pushes it open. The door opens and steams rushes out ready to escape the tiny bathroom. JJ looks up ready to find the toiler lid to set the clothes down on it. There she found Michael standing in the shower with the curtain open. He is leaning against the wall of the shower his hair falling into his eyes. His abs streaming with water his tan skin glistening. "I am so sorry I-"

"No JJ please join me."

"That would not be appropriate your underaged and I am your caretaker I can't do-"

"I want to please." JJ's mind went back to those moments with Will again. The way their love worked was beautiful and she missed it. Without another word she undoes the very tight knot on her robe. JJ let the robe drop to the rug and climbed in. Not thinking about anything but that moment she grabs Michaels face presses her face against hers. His hands wander all over and when he grasps her breasts she can't help the gasp. She pulls away and gasps for breath, Michael kisses her jawline. Then he kisses her neck and down between her breasts. Then he kisses all the way down to her bikini line. Then he comez back up and leans in to whisper into her ear. "I want to love you, so much. You are so lonely, a beautiful woman should never be lonely." He says and JJ can't help but shiver at the thought of making love. Havng that overwhelming loneliness be absorbed. With that she nods before kissing him again, he turns them so JJ is against the wall. Then he presses himself against her, she can feel his erection against her inner thigh. With another breath she kisses him again and he presses inside of her. She moans against his lips as he thrusts in and out of her powerfully and not roughly. He is gentle as he thrusts and kisses her their tongues fighting. She wraps her arms around his neck and they part to catch their breaths. The hot water melthing their cares away making it perfect. Then Michael pulls out of her a sticky substance runs down her leg signaling the end of the adventure. His breath is heavy, and uneven. She pulls away and trys to catch her own breath. "I should leave so you can get dressed, I will set up the couch for you." JJ says before moving to get out of the shower. A hand around her wrist holds her back for a moment. "Please don't leave, lets stay together. No clothes just you and me again" JJ hesitates a moment before nodding and climbing out. Michael shuts the shower off and climbs out behind her. JJ stands still for a moment and then suddenly Michael sweeps her off her feet. He carries her out of the bathroom and down the hall, JJ can hear water drip onto the floor. He uses her feet to push open the master bedrooms door. he sets her softly on the bed and climbs on with her straddling her. He looks down at her and smiles before he presses his lips to hers in a deep kiss. She presses her tongue against his as he trails hos fingers down her stomach. He pulls away and lays kisses all along her neck. Then loves down to kiss her breast and then her nipple. A moan escapes her as he loves to her other one and as he kisses her nipple he pushes inside of her. She is at a lost of words as she grips the sheets beneath her. He is gentle and after a moment she grabs his shoulders. "Let me," she says before pulling him down. He rolls over and JJ is on top moving her hips. She kisses up his chest and starts kissing his jawline. She can feel his orgasm building so she slowed down and whispered to him "I love this." She felt him climax the sticky substance leaking down onto the sheets. JJ roles off to his left and relaxes, she sees his breathing is heavy. Then Michael moves closer and lays his head on her chest. She rests her hand on his head and ruffles his hair. "I love this," Michael says and JJ smiles. "I love this too," she says with no hesitstion. This was better this was an unexpected love.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

After that night with Michael JJ couldn't get him off her mind. He left the following morning when his parents arrived back home. After a little bit they came over and thanked her for taking care of their house and son. JJ could almost laugh at how right they were. Work was dull paperwork, and they didn't have a case. Will and her son came over to visit which was nice. It all slid by in a blurr. Thursday came far too soon and Michaels parents asked her to look after the house and make sure he didn't burn it down over the weekend. They left that night leaving JJ and Michael alone. JJ sat for a while not knowing what to do. Should she go after him? Or should she leave him alone. After a moment sitting half naked under a robe at her table she decided. She ran to the door and threw it open ready to run out. Yet there he was standing on her front porch his fist up like he was going to knock. She saw the look of shock on his face and felt her facd mirroring his. Then without warning they went for each other. Michael scooped her up and they started making out. There tongues fighting each other for dominance. Michael walked her farther in the living room and closed the door. They kept making out, JJ laced her hands through his beautiful hair. Then she pulled away for a moment, "spend the weekend with me. I have a cabin not far from here, we can be alone." Michael nodded as he pressed his lips to hers again. She backs into the couch her thighs pressed up against the arm. She pulls away and looks up at him, "go home and pack. Meet me here tomorrow morning and we will go." He nods again before pressing himself against her, she could feel his erection. She pulls his face to hers and they make out again. After a few moments she pushes him away and smiles. "Not tonight we will have all weekend," with that he walked back to the door. He opened it quickly and left without another word. JJ smiled as she fell back onto the couch thinking about the events just now. She then decided she needed to get a quick weekend bag together. Standing up she hurried with excitement to pack. After throwing a few outfits in a bag she took a quick shower. Then she lay in bed for hours trying to sleep only to be disappointed.

*

When JJ woke up the sun was shining through the cracks in the blinds. She was fully naked and sprawled out on the queen sized bed. She quickly gets up and gets dressed. She grabs the bag she packed and hurries out of her room. She drops the bag by the couch and goes off to the kitchen to make breakfast. After she gets bread in the toaster a knock at the door startles her. She quickly rounds the island and opens the door. As expected Michael was standing there with a small packed bag in his left hand. She stepped aside so he could come in, "you can just set your stuff next to mine there." JJ says pointing at her own bag before heading back to the kitchen. "I am having some toast would you like some?"

"Sure," Michaels voice resonates throughout the empty house. His footsteps behind her let JJ know he was walking into the kitchen. She stood near the toaster her hips resting against the counter. With no warning Michael wrapped his arms around her mid section. He rests his head on her shoulder, and kisses her neck. She gasps as his hand slides up her shirt. He stops at her stomach and slowly traces circles around her belly button. He kisses up to her ear and nibbles at her ear lobes. She can't help but moan and delight. The toast popped up and she pulled out of his grasp. "Wait a half an hour and we will be at the cabin." She says putting the toast on papertowels and heading towards the living room. She picks up her bag and walks towards the garage. She hits the button for the door and opens the back drivers door of the SUV and throwing the bag in. She climbs into the drivers seat and waits as Michael climbs in the passenger seat. She takes off out of the garage and down the drive way. She hits the highway and sets the SUV to cruise as they head towards the cabin. JJ turns the radio on hoping to find some good music. Once she has gone through like 10 stations she decides on one and starts to pull her hand away. Michael catches her hand and holding onto it. With a smile JJ lowered their now clasped hands to the cented console. Exiting off the highway she quickly drove down the back road leading up to the cabin. It was an isolated cabin on a mountain with a small lake in the backyard. It was gorgeous and calming, her mother had givrn it to her as an escape after her and Will split. The driveway was gravel and the trees dropped helicopters everywhere. She pulled up to the cabin and parked. JJ pulled away from Michaels hand and hopped out of the SUV. "Hey Michael we may have to go out and get some food. The cabin is not-" She was interuppted by lips crashing against hers. Michael wrapoed his hands around her pulling her close to him. She cupped his face and deepened the kiss, he pulled away from her for a moment. "I will devour you," he whispered before kissing her again. He picked her up holding her up and carrying her up to the deck of the cabin. He set her down for a moment to let hee unlock the front door. As the door swung open he was sweeping her off her feet again. They got into the cabin and immediately headed for the bedroom. With a foot to the door they were in, he set her down on the edge of the bed. They continued to make out their tongues still battling. He pushed her back so she was laying down. He pressed down on her his erection pressing against her thigh. He pulled away from her lips only to kiss her jaw line then to suck on her neck. She gasped at the pleasure filling her. JJ grabbed at his shirt as he continued to suck on her neck when he was done in one spot he would move closer to the line of her V neck. As he got to the age he grabbed at the botton of her shirt and pulled up. Her shirt slid right off and he threw it to the floor. He started kissing and sucking again until he got to the edge of her left bra cup. She pulled herself up and they both worked to get her bra off. Once off it was discarded like her shirt on the floor. He kissed around her breast then ran his tongue around her now firm nipple then kissed it. He then did the same to her other breast. She had one hand in his hair and one grasping at the sheets. He ran his tongue all they way down her stomach to her pant line. She released his hair and started pulling at his shirt, his joining hers on the floor. He came back up to make out and as he did he slid his hand down her pants. She gasped as his fingers slipped inside of her slit. She arched her back pressing closer to him the pleasure shocking her. He moved his finger around as they continued to make out. She ran her hand up his chest then as he spread his fingers she grabbed his shoulders. He pulled out and moved down, JJ kicked her sandles off. He pulled her jeans down and off leaving her in her underwear. She sat up and unbuttoned his jeans pulling them down. He discarded them along with hers. He grasped her boobs as his tongue slid inside her mouth. She gasped against his lips as he fingered her nipples. Then released them and moved down to pull her underwear off. Now naked she lay against the sheets ready. He pulled his own underwear off and came back to kiss her. He pressed his erection against her thigh right next to her entrance. Then just as she was winning the tongue war he thrust inside of her. She gasped and wrapped her arms around his neck. Just like before his thrusts were gentle yet powerful. She couldn't help the noises that escaped her as he continued to thrust himself into her. She pulled her hands away and then began to trace circles on his chest. She pinched his nipples which gained her a moan from Michael. He kept thrusting for a few moments beford she could tell he was slowing down. When he released the warm substance filled her and ran down her thigh as he pulled out. He relaxed resting his head against her shoulder before rolling over to lay next to her. She lay completely satisfied after awhile she looked over at him. Michael was asleep now his breathing steady and his eyes shut. She climbed off the bed completely ignoring her clothes as she walked out into the living room. She decided she would get food for dinner tonight. She walked back into the bedroom and got dressed before leaving. She stopped by the local grocery store and grabbed a few dinner things. Then she drove back, when she got in he was still asleep. She put the food away then went and took a shower. She let the hot water melt away all her worry and she relaxed. She climbed out of the shower and walked out of the bathroom. In her towel JJ decides to sit on the porch and watch the lake. She sits quietly enjoying the peace for a long while. She hears a rustling and then Michael walks onto the deck completely naked. She stands up and walks over to the railing to look out at the lake as he walks over. Michael grabs at the towel and then pulls it from her. JJ now naked goes to turn around but he grabs her shoulders. "Let me, enjoy the view." She sighs before giving in, his hands appear on her thighs. They slowly rise to her lower abdomen and he startd caressing her. He presses himself against her pushing them against the railing. His hands move up to her breasts, they trace a circle around her nipple. She gasps and leans back into him. One hand travels down and the other alternates breats. His hand slides down to her inner thigh and then to her slit. She gasps as his fingers enter her for the second time today. He then kisses the nape of her neck and sucks again. He then nibbles on her ear and then her neck. His fingers open and close inside of her making the pleasure agonizing. "Do you want to do it right here?" She doesn't hesitate for second before nodding. He pulls away and pulls his fingers out. He spins JJ and presses her back against the rail as he kisses her. She grasps his erection and strokes it as he cups his face she hears him moan. Then he presses his body against hers his erection now resting near her entrance. "Wrap your arms around my shoulders," JJ wrapped her arms around him and he picked her up and thrust his erection into her. She leans her back and gasps. When she leans her head forward again they makeout again no war this time, its an elegant dance. She moaned as he continued to thrust into her. He pulled his lips away to kiss rigjt in between her breasts then her collar bone. They continue for a few moments before he pulled out his cum spilling down their now intertwined legs. He carries her over to the bench she had been sitting on before and he lays her down. Michael climbs ontop her leaving mere inches between their bodies. He starts kissing her again and she pushes away for a moment, "again?"

"Why not?" he asked and she had no arguement as they kissed. She grabbed his manhood and stroked it again and she felt his erection grow. He groaned against her lips, she rubbed the tip and his arms almost gave. He grabbed her hand and pulled it up behind her head. She felt him line himself up and once more he thrust inside of her. They continued she wrapped her arms around him and carressed his back and then moved to kiss his neck. His thrusts sped up as she moved down to his chest and she sucked on his nipples. He finished and collapsed ontop of her softly. Now they were both sticky and very tired. Yet somehow she couldn't find herself not thinking about their unexpected love.


	3. Chapter 3

JJ dropped Michael off late Sunday night telling his parents she took him to dinner. They thanked her once more as she walked down their sidewalk. She turned and walked away not daring to look back. She knew if she did her eyes would give everything away. She trudged through her front door tired from the weekends events. She set her weekend bag down and collapsed on the couch. JJ sighed as she thought about not being able to be with Michael for awhile. Her phone beeped and she rose from her spot on the couch. She pulls her phone out of her bag and sees a text message. " _this weekend was fun we should do something fun like that again."_ JJ smiled at Michaels text message and began to type back " _well maybe we could go to a local concert?"_ Not expecting an answer for awhile JJ abandoned her cell on the couch and walks into the bathroom. Abandoning her clothes and turning the shower on she climbed in and relaxed. JJ let her mind wander back to those moments on the porch. The very thought made her cunt clench and unclench with arosal. JJ let the water relax her as she washed her body and hair. JJ climbs out and wraps a towel around herself. Leaving the bathroom JJ beelines right for her discarded phone on the couch. Picking it up JJ notices an unread text message. Opening the message she reads it, " _that would be nice Wednesday is bowling night we could be by ourselves."_ JJ smiles to herself as she texts back, "sounds like a date then." with that she decides to get dressed and head to bed.

JJ woke the next morning feeling more lethargic than normal. Climbing out of bed JJ quickly got ready for work and walked out the door. The drug on and went by in a blur of file folders. Once back home JJ walked in and dropped her keys on the coffee table. JJ decided to buy the concert tickets so she went over to her laptop in the dining room. As she got to the ticket webset her phone beeped. Another text message from Michael " _cant wait to hang on wednesday :)_ ". Smiling JJ goes back to purchasing the tickets, once done she picked her phone up to reply. "Me either," JJ sets her phone down and goes to make food. Once she finishes her food she decides to get in some comfortable clothes. She decided to go to bed not realizing how long she spent buying tickets. Walking into her freezing room she quickly climbed under the warm comforter.

[--]

Tuesday came and went fast and Wednesday morning JJ woke up happy. Climbinv out of bed with pep in her step she got dressed quickly. She rushed to the kitchen and made toast for breakfast. Checking her phone for texts JJ jumps when the toaster pops up. Grabbing the toast she hurries out the door ready to start the day. Work was hectic but nothing more than her usual. JJ nearly sped all the way home in her excitement for their date. Getting into her living room she drops her purse and phond on the couch and rushes to her bedroom. Quickly opening the closet she shifts her gaze through her waredrobe. She finally decided on a lace, tight fitting, black dress. The dress had long sleeves and bumped up shoulders and came down to just above her knee. She grabs some matching heals and threw the outfit on the bed. She goes to her underwear drawer and is about to pick panties when she sees her garter belt. She had bought it to try something new with Will and never used it. Grabbing it and a pair of translucent tights that come up to the belt clips. She strips and hurrys to get the outfit on. A loud beep coming from the living room tells JJ that Michael has texted her. With heels on she rushes into the living room and bends over to grab her phone. Once she grabs it she quickly unlocks the screen and reads the message. " _parents are gone for bowling told them I was going with some guy friends to the concert."_ JJ quickly responds with _"I am ready I have a little surprise be over in five."_ Throwing her phone in a small clutch she heads to the garage. Opening the door and driving out of her drive way took a moment. Then she drove another moment down to Michaels and parked on the curb. She looked at the door and not a second after the door opened to reveal Michael. He had a nice shirt on and some shorts that went to just past his knees. He walked briskly down the sidewalk then hopped in the passenger seat. JJ immediately pulled away from the curb and started heading towards the concert hall. Michael set his hand on her thigh which made her swerve a bit in shock. "So what is this surprise?"

"you will have to find out." JJ says smiling as she continues to drive. While she does so Michael moves her dress ip her thigh. Then he proceeds the trace tiny circles on her upper thigh. Trying to remain calm JJ turns the radio on as a distraction. She is almost relieved once they reach the concert hall. She parks the SUV and looks over at Michael before grabbing his hand. "Don't distract the driver," Michael leaned in close to her ear. "I can't help myself with you lookinv like that." those words sent shivers up her spine. He leans away and she climbs out of the car trying to calm herself in the process. She hears the other car door shut as she walks towards the door. She hands the guy her tickets and points at Michael to show he was the other ticket. They walk in and decide to choose seats towards the back since there werent many left with only ten minutes till. Grabbing seats JJ jumps when she hears her name she spins around and sees Emily. "Emily! Hey! What are you doing here?"

"Oh just visiting for the concert. Whose this?"

"Oh this is my neighbor his parents asked if I would take him since they have something important tonight." JJ says and Emily smiles and then her face crinkles like she is thinking. "Hey let me grab my boyfriend so I can introduce you to him."

"That would be great!" JJ says and Emily heads off. JJ is about to turn around when arms loop around her. One travels down the other pulls her close to him. "Michael she could see."

"Not in this crowd she won't find us again. Lets sit," JJ nods and he pulls away to sit down beside her. A few moments later the band begins to play, the music is loud she can feel her chest shake. Michaels hand appears on her thigh once more this time he wastes no time in pulling up her dress. The people all around standing and dancing, only looking forward. He slides his hand down her inner thigh then goes higher, right next to her entrance. She feels him lean in and he whispers, "lovely surpise." he pulls one of the string of the belt up and releases it snapping it against her thigh. She gasps as he goes back to resting his hand right next her entrance. He traces circles on her clit and she leans her head back as she moans. Then his hand moves away and he leans again, "open wide." She has no idea what he means until he stands up then bends down. He putsh is hands on her thighs and squeezes them. Then using his left hand pulls her dress up to her waist. He leans in and she gasps and bites her lip as he licks a line up her clit. JJ looks over to her left and sees Emily and a man holding hands. Emily is searching yet seems to not see them. JJ imagines her seeing them and it made her clit throb harder. She bit down hard on her lip as his tongue slid inside of her. He twirled his tongue around she arched her back in the cheer. The combination of him and the music was overwhelming. Michael then thrusted his tongue in and out twirling it each time. Then he pulled his tongue out amd kissed her inner thighs and them moved to her thighs. He went to continue when she stopped him, "we should take this home." he nods and pulls her dress down. They hurry to the car and cimb in. JJ starts the car and pulls out of the parking lot, then Michael reaches over and starts kissing her neck. She swerves again of shock then lets him continue for a moment. Then she pushed him away before saying "what did I say about distracting the driver?"

He leaned in close she could feel his breath fan her ear. "I can't help myself remember?" He leans away then rests his hand on her thigh and traces circles. They make it back to her house and JJ pulls the SUV into the garage. She climbs out and walks around to meet Michael. The moment she rounds the corner he grabs her and pulls her lips to his. He picks her up and carries her into the house shutting the door with is foot. He sets her on the couch and bends down again. He grabs her dress and pulls it all they way up to her belly button. He leans in and runs his tongue down from her belly button to her clit. She gasps as he thrusts his tongue inside of her and moves it in circles. She grips the couch cushions as he continues. His hand ventures from her thigh up her belly, then beneath her dress. His hamd slides under her bra and grasps her entire left breast. He then uses his thumb to rub her nipple, she bites her lip to hold back a loud moan. He pulls away and then starts kissing up hee belly then to her face. JJ can taste herself on his gongue which turns her on even more. He pulls his hand away then pulls her dress up, and the work together to get it off. She removes her bra as he takes off his shirt. Once she is done they make out again, after a moment he pulls away. "Lets do this," he picks her up by the legs and they make out as he walks into the master bedroom. He sets her on the bed and pulls away to take his pants off. JJ kickz her heels off and goes to take her tights off but he stops her. "leave them on," he says before kissimg her again. She lays bacl and follows. He pulls back to kiss her jaw, then he nibble and sucks her ear. He moves down to her collar bone and runs his tongue over them and down to her breasts. He kisses a circle around her left nipple then nibbles it before sucking it, he does the same to the other. She pushes him away and says "let me." Michael and her exchange places her hovering above his thighs. JJ immediately begins making out with him their tongues battling once more. She pulls away to kiss his neck and suck at a few spots before running her tongue down his chest. She grabs his erection and uses her fingers to massage it then uses her thumb to massage the tip. A low moan escapes him as he tangles his hands in her hair as she comes back up to kiss. He pulls away and exasperatedly he moans, "fuck this." then he flips them over pinning JJ to the bed. Her hands now moving to touch him. He grabs them both and wraps them around his shoulders. JJ feels him line himself up his erection touching her inner thigj for a moment. Then with force he thrusted into her she gasped at the shock and leaned her head back. He took this opportunity to kiss her neck and suck at it. He continued to pull out and thrust in forefully but not ruthless. His thrusts were definetely more need driven than before. JJ tangled her fingers in his hair as he continued to suck her neck in one spot for a moment before moving on. His thrusts slowed and she knew he was about to finish so she leaned forwards and pressed her lips against his. She felt him pull out and then a sticky, warm substance ran down her inner thigh. He continued to make out with her, he then pulled away. He moved downward and started sucking on her nipples again making her moan. She tangled her hand in his hair as he came back up to kiss her. He then rolled over and collapsed beside her. She loomed over at Michael and found him staring at her. "I never want to give this up," he says and she doesn't hesitate in saying "me either." Michael then rests his arm ovwr her stomach then shuts his eyes to sleep. She smiles before shutting her eyes to enjoy sleep after this unexpected love.


	4. Chapter 4

The morning after the concert JJ woke early and got dressed for work. She left Michael asleep knowing his alibi would work better if he went home later. JJ walked out into the kitchen and made herself some coffee grabbing a to go cup. Once it was done she poured herself a cup and headed out the door. She was at work in no time shuffling file folders and responding to requests for the BAU team. At around eleven her phone beeped across her desk. JJ reached over the pile of paper and grabbed her phone. She opens it and reads the message, " _forgot to tell you I am on spring break want to hang friday?"_ JJ smiled as she quickly responded " _sounds good I am off Saturday."_ With that she clicked her phone off and went back to working. The day slowly passed and she got a lovely visit from each memeber sprinkled throughout the day. When the clock turned to six she was ready to leave. Grabbing her jacket and phone JJ headed out of the building and jumped in her SUV. Getting home in a brisk pace she decides to take shower. Getting in the door JJ throws her keys in the key bowl and setting her phone down on the counter. She sets her coat on the couch JJ goes into the bathroom and starts the shower. Stripping down JJ climbs in and lets the stress of work melt away. Letting her mind race JJ thought of everything and yet nothing in particular. Climbing out and wrapping a towel around herself JJ exited the bathroom. Heading to her bedroom she got dressed in a long t-shirt and laced, black underwear. Wrapping the towel around her long hair she headed to the kitchen to make a quick dinner. She makes some mac and cheese and pours herself a glass of wine. Grabbing her phone she sits at the dining table to eat. She looks at her phone and sees a text, quickly she opens it. " _Can't wait to see you tomorrow. Got a football game Saturday afternoon maybe we can hang after that too?"_ Smiling JJ quickly texts back, " _maybe I can pick you up after and we can hang."_ After typing the text JJ got up and put her now empty plate and glass away in the sink. She grabbed her phone and headed to bed. Climbing into bed she got comfortable and almost immediately fell asleep.

[--]

Waking up JJ was not ready to go to work and shuffle more papers. Climbing out of bed JJ got ready for work and quickly headed out the door grabbing only her phone. The day went by fast and she did the same thing as yesterday. When work was over she climbed in the SUV and headed back home. When she got into her neighborhood she stopped in front of Michael's house. The door immediately opened to reveal him with light colored jeans on and a navy V-neck. He walked down the sidewalk and opened the passenger door climbing in quickly. "Hey" he said a smile appearing on his face, "Hello". JJ replys before leaning over and kissing him quickly before pulling away and driving up into her driveway. She parked in the garage and climbed out of the SUV and walked around to meet Michael. They walked into the house and JJ set her keys down the table. She turned to ask if he wanted some dinner, when she did he scooped her up into a kiss. She cupped his face with her hands and simple kiss turned into a make out session. They walked backwards to the couch and they both fell back onto the couch. He holds his body weight up as they continue to make out. He slides his hand under her shirt and strokes her belly. She moans as she slides her hand up his shirt and rest it in the middle of his chest. He continues to stroke her belly as they makeout. He pulls away then leans in close to her ear and whispers, "I want you right now." She doesn't know what to say so she responds with a nod. With that gesture he starts making out with her again, his hand moves up and under her bra. He strokes her left breast before moving over to the right. She moans against him as they continue to kiss, then his hands stroke down her belly. Then his hands appear on the top of her pant button, releasing it and pulling the zipper down. He sits up for a moment and then starts slowly pulling off her pants kissing down her leg as he pulls them off. He then straddles her using his left hand to run his finger up her inner thigh and beneath her panties. He wastes no time and pushing his fingers into her and she gasps at the sensation. He kisses her stomach up th her neck then starts sucking on her neck. He then kisses up to her lips which he then nibbles on. His fingers open and close and JJ moans and squirms a bit. He kisses her pressing his tongue to hers as they made out. He removes his fingers and JJ hear him undo his own button. He pulls away for a second and strips off his pants, then his shirt. JJ uses this time to strip off her own shirt and bra. He came back a second later and they embraced making out once more. He slowly slid her underwear down and off her legs tossing them on the floor. JJ could taste him and that very thought made her clench. He pulled away to kiss down to her nipples he then nibbled at those. JJ had to bite her lip to keep fron moaning. She then felt him pull down his underwear, his erection now resting against her inner thigh. He continued to kiss and nimble and then JJ felt him line himself up. He came back up to her face and bit her lip again aaking for a kiss. She kissed him and he thrust into her, she gasped allowing him to plunge his tongue into her mouth. They made out as he thrust powerfully, yet gentally into her. The pleasure was overwhelming, JJ ran her fingers up and down his body. She felt him speed up and then his kiss became ravenous. He finally thrust into her one last time so powerfully she dug her nails into his back. He pulled out and parted leaving her alone as he went to the bathroom. With no one to keep her awake JJ slipped into unconsiousness. Her dreams full of pleasure and happiness about the night before.

[--]

When JJ woke the next morning there was an arm wrapped around her. She looked over and found Michael sound asleep, naked except underwear. She however was completely naked, a rumble from her stomach told her she was hungry too. With the curtains drawn like they were it was dark, JJ searched the floor for a shirt. Grabbing a crumpled heap she stood up and put the shirt on. She walked into the kitchen and looked around trying to decide what to eat, finally she picks pancakes. It doesn't take long to make the batter and pour it into a heated pan. She pulls butter and syrup out and sets them on the island counter. She grabs the plate of pancakes and turns around to set them on the counter, she finds Michael standing on the other side. He looks at her and smiles she smiles back and says "Hungry?" As she sets the plate down. "Starving," he answers before walking around the island. He kisses her and stand there for a moment pressed against eachother. His hand moves to the shirt and he parts lips, "this is my shirt." Looking down JJ see's she is in fact wearing his shirt. "I ak sorry I can go-"

"No you look fucking hot in it." he says before he runs his hand up her back and pressed her against him. They kiss again and he reaches down beneath the shirt and he strokes her slit. She pulls away "don't you want breakfast?" she asks and he smiles, "I want you." he says before scooping her up and setting her on the counter. She is near his height now and she can see the hunger in his eyes. She leans forward and kisses him, she runs her hands down his smooth chest. He continues to stroke her slit and she moans not being able to hold it in. He kneels down and leans in, she feels his tongue stroke her clit. Then he presses it inside of her swirling it around, JJ leans back and moans trying to calm down. He does it for a few more moment before pulling away and kissing her again. He pushes her back on the counter and climbs on himself. She moves back to allow him on the counter, laying back JJ relaxes. He pulls his underwear off and straddles her, his cock hovering above her vagina. He grabs the hem of his shirt and pulls it up and over her breasts. Kissimg each one as the shirt passes and he does the same with her lips. He pulls the shirt up and off her arms tossing it to the kitchen floor. He kisses her and she presses her tongue to his. He grabs her sides and then moves to kiss down her neck, he bites her neck then nibbles. He looks over for a second then stops, she looks where he is looking. The bottle of syrup still sitting there next to the pancakes, "it is for the pancakes." JJ says and he sighs, "fuck the pancakes." he pushes the plate to the far edge and grabs the syrup. He opens the lid and presses the open cap against her lips. She opens her mouth and he squeezes the bottle, syrup fills her mouth. He stops then sets the bottle down leaning down to kiss her. They make out the syrup twirling around their dancing tongues. When he pulls away a long string of syrup follows which then falls down her neck to her chest. He grabs the bottle then with both hands and holds it over her collar bone. A small stream of syrup comes out and drops onto her collar bone. The sensation makes her clench, he moves to the next collar bone. He then moves down the center of her chest down to her bikini line, the line continous. He puts the syrup down then leans down to the syrup line at her bikini line. He sets his tongue on her skin and trails up the line of syrup, leaving a spread out path in his wake. He took the majority to her collar bone, he then went to her breasts releasing a little syrup from his mouth. Then rolling his tongue around her breast then her nipple. He does the same thing to the other then comes back up to her mouth, he kisses her. He releases syrup into her mouth and they play with it as they kiss. He presses his body against hers and his erection now against her inner thigh. He lines himself up and thrusts into her she gasps and wraps her arms around him. They kiss as he thrusts into her over and over, he pulls away to kiss and suck her neck. He reaches over and grabs the syrup squeezing some into his mouth he leans down. He releases all of the syrup onto her chest and then goes back to kissing her neck. JJ can feel the syrup slowly dripping down, and combined with everything else she cums. It slides down her clit and onto the counter. He continues thrusting and kissing, when he speeds up he comes back up to make out. With the remains of syrup still on his lips he tastes so sweet. He thrusts again and JJ feels the warm liquid stream down her inner thighs and clit as he pulls out. He parts their kiss and they both gasp for air as he relaxes against her shoulder. He looks her and smiles before leaning down and licking up the syrup. "That was amazing, thank you for breakfast." Miachael says grabbing a pancake and takng a bite. He climbs off the counter and heads to the bathroom. JJ smiles and continues to catch er breath but she had to admit she enjoyed this unexpect love with every breath she took.


	5. Chapter 5

After JJ an Michael ate the pancakes and relaxed he left. He had practice leading up to a big football game. So JJ relaxed on the couch for a bit before deciding to get dressed in something more than her t-shirt. Walking into her room JJ goes to the closet and picks out a black shirt and some nice bell bottom jeans. She picks out some nice black high heels and some laced grey underwear. She decides to skip the underwear getting dressed JJ hears a beep from her phone in the living room. Quickly she pulls her heels on and rushes to her phone on the couch. She opens it and reads the message, _"game should be over by 7 can't wait to see you._ _Maybe we can grab some dinner with the guys."_

 _"Sounds great,"_ JJ sits on her couch and turns the tv on. JJ lays back relaxing and watching a drama to kill time. With nothing do JJ falls asleep on the couch, the tv playing in the background.

[--]

JJ woke to a beep from her phone, she quickly picked it up and opened it. " _Games over can you come and get us? Steve and George want to come with us to grab some food."_ JJ quickly replied, " _give me one moment and I'll be there."_ JJ got up quickly grabbing her jacket and keys heading out to the SUV. JJ hops in quickly turning the key and driving out of the garage and down the street. She turns the radio on playing some music for the ride. Ten minutes later she pulled into the parking lot of the high school football field. JJ climbed out of the SUV and leaned against the driver side door. JJ watched as Michael walked from the locker room dressed in the same shirt and jeans, carrying his football bag. Two boys about his age were on either side of him carrying almost identical football bags. They all seemed to be joking about something, JJ saw Michael laugh along with them. The sight of him smiling and laughing made JJ want to wrap her arms around him. After a moment they were only a few feet away and Michael looked up and saw her. He smiled at her and smiled back, he pointed her out to his friends. She felt a blush cross her cheeks as they all three looked at her and smiled as they came closer. Michael and his friends finally get to the SUV and JJ notices they are about his height as well, meaning they towered over her. "This is Steven," Michael jestures to the brunette to the left of him and JJ waves. "then this is George," Michael jestures to the boy on his right who was blonde and JJ waves again. "So Steve was wondering in if he could get some driven in, and since your over twenty one and experienced can he drive?" JJ thinks about it for a moment thinking about what she should say but instead she says "sure". She holds her keys out and Steve grabs them, JJ moves so he can get in the car. She went to go around and sit in the passenger seat when Michael grabs her wrist. "Sit in back with me, please just until the restuarant." Hesitating for moment JJ finally follows Michael to the back driver side door. Then George climbs in the passenger seat setting his bag and Steves at his feet. Michael sets his in the floor boards of the passenger seat. JJ puts her seat belt on amd looks over to see Michael looking at her as Steve starts the car. He pulls out of the parking lot expertly so JJ relaxes a bit as they head towards the resturant. JJ looks out the window then she feels Michaels hand on her thigh. She slides his hand off and he just replaces it sliding it up her thigh. "Michael-"

"I already told them, they don't mind." Michael says leaning in close sliding other hand up her shirt. "We are heading to dinner I don't-"

"Steve can drive around longer can't you Steve."

"Yep," comes from the front seat. Michael's hand slides from her upper thigh to her waist band, dipping under jeans. He leans in close to her ear and whispers, "No underwear? Me neither." His hand slides up her stomach to her chest, he graps her chest and squeezes. JJ moans and finds Michaels lips against hers, his tongue sliding against her lips. She let his tongue in and theg fit together like a jigsaw puzzle, his fingers teasing her nipple. He pulls his hands away and she feels them on her waist band, he pulls them down to the floor board. She pulls her legs up on the seat and straddles her. He pulls his pants down and off deserting them with hers on the floor. She parts lips with him to pull her shirt up, he reaches behind her and undoes her bra hook. She helps him pull it off he throws it on the floor. He presses his body against hers as he goes back to grasping her breasts. She leans up a presses her lips to his and they kiss again, she hears a whistle from the front seat but JJ doesn't care. Michael lines his cock up and thrusts into her, JJ moans and presses her hand against the window behind her. She wraps her other hand around his shoulders as they make out. He thrust into her and at the same time caresses her breasts, making JJ moan once more. He kept on going and JJ was overwhelmed with pleasure as they continued down the road. She felt Michael speed up and a bump in the road josteled them and made everyone groan. Michael and JJ continued to make out, she ean her hand up his back. He moved his hands up and down her body, making her want him more. He thrust into her powerfully and she felt the warm substance of his finish run down her thigh. He sat up and looked at her, moving a strand of hair out of her face. Smiling he sits up and puts his pants back on, handing JJ her bra and shirt. "Can you grab a towel out of the back," he nods before reaching behind the seat. He comes back a moment later and hands it to her, JJ wipes her thighs down cleaning off the warm substance. She puts her bra and shirt back on, sliding her pants back on the moment the SUV stops. She looks up at Michael and smiles, she loves this unexpected love.


	6. Chapter 6

Dinner with the football boys was great but awkward to JJ. Although she enjoyed being able to stare at Michael in a public place. Every once and a while she would look up from her food after taking a break from staring at him she would find him staring at her. An hour or so had gone by and the boys were being boys talking about what play they could improve on the field. When everyone finished JJ picked up the check and they all hopped back in the SUV, JJ in the driver seat and Michael in the passenger seat. She followed the directions she was given and dropped the two boys off leaving her and Michael alone. After a moment Michael spoke and JJ was stunned, "let's go somewhere we can be alone."

"Weren't we already alone at the cabin?"

"Well yes but I mean I want to take you somewhere, right now."

"I don't have any clothes or anything, what about your-"

"My parents already think I am there, and I bought some clothes for you earlier this week and brought them over earlier in the week." JJ was shocked at how well Michael had planned this spontaneous get away. "Where are we going to go?"

"There is a summer home my parents have down in the country a thirty minute drive from here, I can show you where to go." JJ nods and listens closely as Michael gives her turn by turn directions to the summer home. Exactly as Michael had said the drive was almost exactly half an hour away. JJ rolled the SUV into the gorgeously paved driveway and put it in park. She was stunned it was a modern home one you see in the magazines that make you wish you own it. The outside was white mixed with a smooth wood here and there. It was a split level home the top floor and the bottom being what looked like a living room. The room across from it from what JJ could see was a home gym. "This is amazing,"

"Yeah they bought this before I was born and they really haven't been here since. So after our little stay at your vacation home, I thought I could take you to mine." Michael climbed out of the SUV rounding the front end as JJ continued to stare at the house. Michael pulled open her door and offered her his hand. She quickly unbuckled and quickly clasped hands with him and exited the vehicle. They walked hand in hand all the way to the door before Michael had to pull away to grab the keys out of his pocket. Once he turned the key and opened the door his fingers locked with hers and they entered the stairwell of the split level. He pulled her to the upper level where their was an open living room and kitchen. JJ followed him down a hall to find a master bedroom and a bathroom with a shower the size of her whole bathroom back home. "I was hoping we could use that shower sometime together," Michael says beside her before laughing. She looked over and couldn't help the rush of feelings that overwhelmed her when she saw his smile. He pulled away from the bathroom and back down the hall and down the stairs to the lower level. It was as she had thought an at home gym. On one of the benches for lifting weights was what seemed to be an outfit. JJ pulled away and went to investigate the mysterious clothing. Michael cleared his throat behind her as she picked up a light blue sports bra and a pair of very short yoga shorts. "I thought you may want to work out tomorrow I didn't know what to buy you so I asked a lady at the store and she suggested that,"

"It is perfect." JJ says before replacing the clothing and going back to holding hands wit Michael. He pulls her back up the stairs and down the hall, "it is is late I am sure you want to get some sleep. There is clothing in the bathroom for you to sleep in." JJ nodded before heading into the bathroom, now she can see the shower is not only huge but also a walk in. She sees a pile of clothing and picks it up, a long t-shirt and that was all. JJ quickly took everything off except her underwear and pulled the long t-shirt over her slim frame. She walked back into the room to find that Michael was already half naked sporting only his boxers a heat ran through her face as she walked quickly to the other side of the bed. She climbed in and sighed, exhaustion overwhelmed her and JJ let herself drift off into sleep. Michael watched as JJ slipped into unconsciousness, she really was gorgeous. He walked over to the bed and climbed in beside her pulling the cord on the lamp and letting himself also slip into dream land.

When Michael woke the next morning he rolled over and found an empty bed, JJ was no where to be seen. He sat up quickly grabbing a shirt off the floor and pulling it up and over his head. He climbed out of bed and walked down the hall, he could now hear the soft hum of music coming from downstairs. He lightly walked down the stairs and stood in the doorway looking into the gym. JJ was on the mat lifting ten pound weights up and over her head from her thighs then down, repeating the process. Michael could see the shine of her sweat on the small of her back and something inside of him just wanted to run his tongue up her back. He smiled at this thought as JJ turned around, she smiled upon seeing him in the doorway. "Sorry I didn't mean to wake you,"

"You didn't wake me I woke myself." Michael said and JJ smiled a red blush rushing over her cheeks, seeing that made Michael want her even more. JJ set the weights down on their proper shelf, Michael walked over to her lightly resting his hands on her hip bones. JJ could feel Michael's breath fan her face as he traced light circles on the very tops over hip bones where the shorts didn't cover them. She let her body relax under his touch and she looked up into his eyes he smiled before leaning into her ear. "I want you right now, on this mat." JJ looked at the windows to her right and looked back at Michael as he moved lower to her neck. She moved to pull away, "someone could see through the windows."

"There is no one around for miles they won't see us," JJ is about to say something when Michael bites her neck and begins sucking it hard. She can't help the moan that escapes as she leans into Michael. He pulled away, pulling on her skin just enough to make her vagina clench in arousal. He moved farther down her neck to just above her collar bone, his hands moved to the small of her back. "Lay down on the mat," Michael says pulling away from her neck, JJ looks down at her feet seeing a workout mat on the floor. She lowered herself onto the mat laying back, Michael followed hovering above her on his knees. He leans down and starts where he left off on her neck when he pulls away JJ can already feel a hickey forming. "Are you wearing anything under these shorts," Michael says his hands dipping under her waist band, JJ smiles as she shakes her head no. He pulls at them as he moves down to kiss her stomach, he is just above her navel when he her shorts all way down to her ankles. She pulls her legs up so her knees are in line with his waist and pulls her shorts off. He continues kissing her stomach before moving back up and pulling off his own shirt. While he does this JJ decides it is a good opportunity to take the sports bra off. Now completely naked JJ looks up at Michael and smiles, he leans in and kisses her left nipple. He moves her right nipple and does the same before taking it into his mouth and sucking on it. JJ moans and leans forward as she grabs onto his shoulders trying to keep control. Her body is heating up all over and she can feel her arousal as Michael pulls away and trails his tongue down from her breast to her navel. he comes back up and bites at her lip and presses his tongue to her lower lip. She meets his tongue with hers as they begin to make out, Michael leans in further his body now resting just inches above hers. Her hands move up and down his body as he pulls his boxers down his legs and kicks them off to god knows where. He breaks the kiss as he leans his erection in pressing it against her thigh moving it slightly just to tease. He lines himself up and thrusts in, JJ gasps as she wraps her arms around his neck. Michael bites on her lip once more before they make out again. He breaks the kiss only to kiss down her jawline over to her ear and back to her mouth. He thrusts into her over and over and JJ can feel her own arousal being satisfied as they continue, sweat drips down from JJ's stomach. She can see that Michael now has a sheer coat of sweat covering him as well. He kisses her collar bone and they make out again as he thrusts into her one last time. The sticky substance that results mixes with their sweat and drips onto the mat beneath JJ's thighs. Michael rests his head against her shoulder and takes a moment before kissing her shoulder and pulling himself up to sit just above her. JJ grabs onto his hip bones and smiles, "I need to take a shower."

"So soon?"

"Well I am covered in sweat," JJ says and Michael smiles before moving so she can stand up. JJ quickly walks up the stairs and down the hall into the master bathroom. She starts the water and gets to a nice hot temperature before climbing in, she looks over at the door and finds Michael with towels. He sets two on the counter before walking towards the shower, he slowly climbs in with her. He wraps his arms around her and hugs her to him letting the water encompass them and wash away the evidence of their previous en devour. She raises her arms up and behind her wrapping them around his neck, he leans in and bites her neck. He begins to suck on the spot and continues as JJ moans. He pushes forward now they are both standing in direct line of the water, the water hitting her breasts makes Michael's cock erect as he continues to suck on her neck. Michael grabs a wash cloth and gets it wet, he slowly runs it down her stomach and then down between her thighs. He brushes it gently against her clit then hearing a moan Michael moves clean her. He pulls away running the cloth back up her stomach to her breasts, he runs it first over the right then the left. He can almost feel JJ melting into him as he continues, he bites onto her collar bone and begins sucking as he trails the cloth in a circle over each breast alternating every few seconds. He turns and pulls her hands up and places them against the glass wall and runs the cloth down her back, running it over both her cheeks. Michael moves closer pressing himself against her pushing her up against the glass. He leans in moving her wet hair to kiss at her neck before running his hand down her back to her ass. He traces down her crack before running between her legs and pushing his finger inside of her. JJ moans against him as he continues to kiss her as he moves another finger inside of her moving slowly. He runs his other hand up over her stomach and to her breasts, he rubs each nipple tenderly. He bites at her ear lobe then nibbles on it before kissing her neck. "I am going to take you here right now," JJ nods as Michael moves to start nipping at her ear again, moving his hand up and down her body. He pulls his fingers out and lets the water rinse away the discharge coating his fingers. He pressed his erect cock between her legs stroking her thigh with it at the same time he bit her shoulder. He finally lined himself up and thrust into her, enticing a moan. He reached up and intertwined their fingers before continuing to thrust in a rhythm. He lines kisses all down her neck and shoulders on either side. Steam rolling through the shower made the thin layer of sweat shine on either of them. JJ made Michael want her more as she moaned eagerly against the glass. After a few moments he released into her and then rest his head on her shoulder. They both stood there for a moment letting the water clean them, both gasping for breath. Michael had to admit he enjoyed his little get away idea. He also most certainly loved this unexpected love.


End file.
